Tim Elliott vs. Jared Papazian
The grudge match was the flyweight debut of Jared Papazian. The Fight The first round began. Elliott got a single. He worked a guillotine against the cage as they stood. Papazian escaped and they broke. Four thirty-five as Papazian landed a right uppercut. Papazian landed a big body kick, Elliott caught it for a single defending a leglock landing a left elbow, wow. Four fifteen. Papazian had the butterflies in. Elliott's passing, he's working a top guillotine, four minutes, he's mounting. Papazian closed half-guard eating three left elbows, regained guard. "Short elbows!" Elliott defended a triangle. He landed a left hammerfist. Three thirty-five. Elliott landed a few left elbows. Elliott's passing. He made it to side control, they scrambled, Papazian reversed defending a guillotine to half-guard, three fifteen. Wow. Elliott landed three right elbows to the body. Elliott regained guard cranking the choke, three minutes. Papazian escaped. He landed an illegal downed knee and Elliott needed some time. Papazian came out firing when they continued. Two thirty. Papazian landed two body kicks, ate a left dropping. Elliott landed a right, wow, he got a single. Two fifteen. Elliott landed three left elbows, defended the butterfly sweeps, passing. He's mounting. Two minutes. He mounted, left elbow. Papazian regained half-guard eating two more and five left hammerfists and a left elbow, three more. A right hand and three left elbows. Another. One thirty-five. He had the back as they stood. They clinched. Papazian's mouth is bloody. One fifteen. Papazian kneed the body on the break. One minute as Papazian landed a few big rights and a left hook, Elliott stuffed a single. They clinched. Elliott stuffed a trip, thirty-five left. Elliott landed five or six left hammerfists inside. Two more, Papazian kneed the leg three times there, fifteen. "Elbows!" Papazian broke kneeing the body. Papazian missed a spinning back kick even as Elliott dropped down and rolled for a leglock. The first round ended, 10-9 Elliott clearly. The second round began. Elliott's throwing a lot early. Four thirty-five. The pace is very slightly slowed. Nice head movement. Elliott shot a single, Papazian stuffed it. Elliott got a great trip to side control, four fifteen. Elliott landed seven or eight short rights elbows, three more, Papazian's cut over the right eye as well. Four minutes. His nose is also bleeding. Papazian turtled up. Elliott broke as they stood. Three thirty-five. Papazian's face is a mess. Three fifteen. Papazian landed a big right uppercut. Elliott got a nice single. Three minutes. Papazian wallwalked to the clinch nicely. They broke. Wow that bleeding nose. Two thirty-five. Elliott landed a flying switch kick there and a left before he hit the ground, wow, an inside kick. Two fifteen. Elliott faked the spin, thought about it. Two minutes. Papazian landed a flying knee. And a big right uppercut. A nice right to the body. One thirty-five. Papazian blocked another flying switch kick. One fifteen. Papazian stuffed a double and a trip. One minute. Thirty-five as they circled and danced. Elliott's footwork looks good, he landed a 360 spinning blocked body kick. Fifteen as Elliott landed a left and got a single to side control, right hammerfist, two big left elbows. Knee on belly. Papazian turtled up. The second round ended, 10-9 Elliott. The third round began. Papazian stuffed a double but got tripped, defended a guillotine, Papazian was on top, worked a double, held him down, Elliott worked towards a footlock. Rogan agreed observantly. He has half-guard at the same time. Four fifteen. They're right in front of Rogan and Goldberg. Papazian landed three right hammerfists. Four minutes with four more right hammerfists. The ref broke them up. Elliott landed a left and another. Papazian stuffed a double and ate a left. Three thirty-five. Elliott dropped Papazian with a high kick and pounced to half-guard with several big lefts, about fifteen or so. More short rights, from mount. He's beating him up with rights. Three minutes with big lefts and left hammerfists. Two left elbows, big rights. Left hammerfists. Lefts and rights from the back mount. Left hammerfists. Left and right hammerfists, two thirty-five. Left hammerfists under. Left hands. More. Papazian's a mess. Elliott worked for the choke. Three fifteen. Papazian defended desperately turning back to mount eating a left elbow there. He has the back again. Two minutes. He worked for the choke again. Damn. It's looking close. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Papazian managed to stand to the clinch, Elliott broke with a big combo. One minute as Elliott got a double, had the back. He has the hook. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Elliott landed two right hammerfists. Left hands under. The third round ended, 10-8 Elliott. Papazian walked towards Elliott and the ref separated them, damn. 30-26 Elliott in my opinion.